vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mark of Zorro VHS 1990 (50th Anniversary)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Coming To Theaters From Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews * The Making of "The Rescuers Down Under" * Edward Scissorhands * Dick Tracy * Lover Boy * Nabisco * Co-op * McDonald's * Close Up Disney Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening *Walt Disney Presents *Tyrone Power in *"The Mark of Zorro" *Based on the Story "The Curse of Capistrano" by: Johnston McCulley *Technicolor *Copyright © MCMXL · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved. *Approved MPPA Certificate No. 4646 *RCA Sound Recording *Western Electric Mirrophonic Recording *Voice Characterizations: Linda Darnell, Basil Rathbone, Gale Sondergaard, Eugene Pallette, J. Edward Bromberg, Montagu Love, Janet Beecher, Robert Lowery, Chris-Pin Martin *Secretaries: Mary Whitney, Sheila Terry, Dee Worth *Live Action Models: Don Barclay, Walter Catlett, Marge Champion, Christian Rub, Val Stanton *Supervising Directors: Ben Sharpsteen, Hamilton Luske *Sequence Directors: Bill Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson, T. Hee *Assistant Direction: Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson *Supervising Animators: Norman Ferguson, Ward Kimball *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Saul Bass, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner, Aurelius Battaglia, X. Atencio *Screen Play by: John Taintor Foote *Adaptation by: Garrett Ford and Bess Meredyth *Effects Animators: Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Dan MacManus *Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen *Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter & Post Production Assistant: Jim Wilkinson *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh *Character Designs: Joe Grant, Albert Hunter, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge *Music by: Alfred Newman *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Music Supervision: Harry V. Lojewski *"Monstro Sequence" Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud *Orchestrations: Charles Wolcott, Frederick Stark *Additional Orchestrations and Orchestra Conducted by: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Music Editor: William Saracino *Scoring Mixer: Frederick Herbert *Musicians: Louis Kaufman · Violin *"Opening Titles and Finale" Choir: Hall Johnson Choir *Film Editor: Robert Bischoff *Sound: W.D. Flick, Roger Heman *Art Direction: X. Atencio Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Arthur Heinemann, Saul Bass, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen, Richard Day, Joseph C. Wright, Charles Philippi, Charles Payzant, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley *Layout: Bruce Bushman *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine, Eric Hansen, Art Riley, Mique Nelson, Saul Bass, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley, Dick Anthony *Animation: Jack Campbell, Oliver M. Johnston, Berny Wolf, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, John Lounsbery, Norman Tate, John Bradbury, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Lynn Karp, Charles Nichols, Art Palmer, Joshua Meador, Don Tobin, Robert Martsch, George Rowley, John McManus, Don Patterson, Preston Blair, Les Clark, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, John Elliotte, Franklin Grundeen, Bob Carlson, Richard McDermot, Brad Case, Bob McCrea, Art Fitzpatrick, Harvey Toombs, Noel Tucker, Murray McClellan, Jim Will, Robert W. Youngquist, Howard Smith, Tom Oreb, John Reed, William Shull, Chic Otterstrom, Howard Swift, Ken O'Brien, Paul Fitzpatrick, Frank Oreb, Robert Stokes, Joseph Gayek, Al Coe, Bill Berg, Walter Clinton, Dick Brown, Lester Novros, Walt Kelly, Milton Kahl, Art Moore, Oskar Fischinger, Mike Arens, Lars Calonius, James Culhane, Harry Hamsel, George De Beeson, Phil Duncan, Sam Cobean, Paul B. Kossoff, Milt Neil, David Swift *Animation Assistant: William T. Hurtz *Assistant Animation: Hank Ketcham, C. Melendez, Willy Pyle *Inbetweeners: Kay Wright, Paul Murry, Pat Matthews, Blaine Gibson *Ink and Paint: June Patterson, Marjorie Ralston, Retta Davidson *Produced by: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby Madrid - when the Spanish Empire encompassed the globe, and young blades were taught the fine and fashionable art of killing... Closing *The End A Walt Disney Production *CAST **Diego - Tyrone Power **Lolita Quintero - Lynda Darnell **Captain Esteban Pasquale - Basil Rathbone **Inez Quintero - Gale Sondergaard **Fray Felipe - Eugene Pallette **Don Luis Quintero - J. Edward Bromberg **Don Alejandro Vega - Montagu Love **Senora Isabella Vega - Janet Beecher **Sergeant Gonzales - George Regas **Turnkey - Chris-Pin Martin **Rodrigo - Robert Lowery **Maria - Belle Mitchell **Pedro - John Bleifer **Proprietor - Frank Puglia **Officer of the Day - Eugene Borden **Don Miguel - Pedro de Cordoba **Don Jose - Guy D'Ennery Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:1990 Category:VHS